Donna's Daughter
by Poisonouslilly
Summary: One Shot! "It's funny how something so small could open something so big." Donna, 10th and OC.


**This is just a little one shot I did a long, long time ago and I just decided to put it out now. **

**It's not even that good, when I read over it but I thought maybe someone would appreciate it. **

**This is my story and my character is my character. All Characters associated with Doctor Who belong to them. **

* * *

She never knew why her mum carried that key around her neck. Up until the day she died, always keeping that key close to her. Each time she would ask where she would get it and every time Donna's answer would simply be "I don't know."

Lily thought it was just one of those keys, those ones you would find in the "stuff" drawer in the kitchen. But no, it wasn't. It was the key to something bigger- on the inside, of course.

…

Her mum had been ill for ages now, the doctors saying she was leaving soon. Lily knew it was coming and all she could do was prepare for it.

Donna knew, too. She couldn't help it. Just like she couldn't help the fact that her dreams were becoming more and more vivid in detail and sounds. She knew they meant something, an answer to a question that has been staring her in the face all this time.

Lily thought her great-grand-dad was going crazy from all the stories he told her. "All fiction," Donna would say. But Lily enjoyed them, about the man her grand-dad told her about and the adventures he would take to foreign places not even covered in geography from secondary school.

Lily would try and get stuff out of her mother about her younger days, but all she would say was that she was "a Temp from Chiswick". Lily was never happy with this answer, but left it at that.

After the death of her dad, Shaun Temple, her mum changed. She wasn't as lively, Lily reckons she was just preparing for her own time to be with him. That's what she likes to think anyway, she would never ask Donna straight out.

…..

Lily watched as her mum flicked through the stations of the television, huffing when she seen nothing was on.

"Why is there never anything on?" Donna mumbled, looking to her daughter while she smiled slightly.

"Don't know, Mum. Why don't you tell me about that bloke?" Lily offered, fixing herself on the chair beside her Mum's bed.

"What bloke?"

"Oh, you know. That man Grand-dad Wilfred told me about years ago, before he passed," Lily said softly.

"Oh well I don't know anything about him. That was just one of your grand-dad's mental characters he came up with," she joked, relaxing back into her pillows. "Although, the stories were good weren't they. Those adventures that man would have sounded amazing, weren't they?" Lily nodded, smiling at her Mum. Donna nodded to her daughter, her hand reaching towards the key around her neck. "Lily.."

"Hmm?"

Donna reached down her night-gown, pulling the key from around her neck and handing it to Lily, before she held her hand in hers.

"I want you to keep this, alright? Just in case, yeah?" Lily nodded, but opened her mouth to say something. Donna waved her wrinkled hand and shook her head. "No, listen to me. Just keep it and when I remember, I'll tell you what it opens. I just can't bloody remember."

Lily laughed and stared down at the key in her hand, nodding her head while her mum sat back in her bed, annoyed that she still couldn't remember where that key came from.

…..

Lily slept in the armchair that night, beside her Mum. Her hand was still gripping the key while she slept, her Mum's arm dangling out of the side of the bed like it always did.

Lily woke up with a jolt though, rubbing her eyes and staring at her Mum beside her. Her eyes were wide, staring at the wall across from her. Lily had never seen her like this. Never.

"Mum?"

"A blue box," she mumbled.

"A what?" Lily asked, sliding onto the bed beside her, gripping her hand. "Mum your really warm."

"A blue box. And a man, that bloke. I remember him now," she whispered, sitting up properly in the bed, squeezing her hands.

"What about that man? He was just a character mum, come on. Go back to sleep," Lily said with a quiet sigh.

"No, but he was real. And everything that he did was _real. _And I did it with him, everything Grand-dad told you is because I was there. I was at those mind blowing places," she said, almost excitedly. Her breath was becoming raspy though, so Lily lay her back down against the pillow but still sitting up. She looked at Lily, her eyes bright and lively again as she remembered everything. Everything that happened with that man with the long coat, the suits and great hair.

"Mum, what are you going on about?" Lily laughed. She still held the key in her hand so Donna reached into her hand and pulled it out, holding it up.

"This.. Remember I would tell you what it opened if I remembered it.. It opens the blue box. _His _blue box," she said quickly, inhaling sharply. Lily was getting worried about her, shaking her head she let out a small laugh.

"Mum… Listen to me-"

"No… Listen, please."

So she did.

…..

**One month later…**

Lily followed her Mum. She tried to unlock as many blue-boxes as she could find after Donna left her. She was still upset, but lived with the stories she told. She couldn't let those go, so instead she wrote them down.

As much as she could remember at least.

About the man, his Blue Box, the monsters… everything.

Lily strolled down the street, rubble still on the ground after the apparent attack on London. She was away, she had to get away after the funeral.

The key hit off her chest as she walked, her hand occasionally reaching up and patting it under her t-shirt. She hasn't seen any blue boxes apart from the mainstream ones and even those wouldn't open. She felt foolish with it, opening every blue object she found with a keyhole.

She also always managed to miss all the great, scary, amazing things that happen to London sometimes. She hated missing out, it was just her luck.

She watched as people passed her on the park bench, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea from the local coffee shop. She smiled politely if they caught her eye, which they returned half-heartedly. She just shrugged it off each time, taking a sip of her tea. She looked at the key, holding it in her hands against her chest.

_It's weird the way something so small could open something so big, _she thought. She placed it back down her top and watched the averge people walk by her.

One person did catch her eye though, just a man. He seemed plain. His hands in his pockets, a pair of converse with his blue suit, his long coat.

"Hmm.." Lily said to herself, drinking the last of her cup of tea before chucking it into the bin beside her. She stood, brushed off her behind and strolled after him, keeping a fair distance away from him.

She wasn't stalking him, goodness no. She wanted to see why he seemed so familiar. So very familiar. Her hands were in her leather jacket pockets, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. So she followed, followed and followed.

He disappeared around a corner and that started her into a jog. She didn't mean to seem so mysterious and creepy but it certainly looked that way.

She turned the corner slowly and stopped abruptly. He disappeared, but not only did he disappear but he disappeared into a box. A _blue _box at that.

She stood there, frozen, her hand over her mouth as she stared at the box that was bigger on the inside. She knew it was it. She just knew it. Call it a gut feeling if you want.

She sprinted towards it, banging her hand on the door when she reached it.

"Hello! Oi, open up!" Oh, very rude, she thought. "Sorry…!" she called behind the door. "But I need to talk to you."

She stood back, waiting patiently and smiled slightly when she heard the click of the lock on the other side. The door opened slowly, letting a head peek out from the middle of the door.

Lily smiled, waved awkwardly and stepped forward an inch.

"Yes, hello. Uh, so sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you," she said quickly, her hands making awkward gestures as she spoke.

"A-lright then.." he said sceptically, stepping out. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, rather harshly.

"I asked you first," the man argued, slightly amused though.

"Lily. Temple. Lily Temple," she said, her words coming out quicker. Her arms were crossed as she stood in front of the man and his magic Blue Box.

"Well, hello Lily Temple I'm the Doctor!" he said happily, holding out his hand to her which she took happily. "Now, what do you want to talk to me about?"

She reached down her t-shirt, making "The Doctor" furrow his brow for a second before she pulled the necklace over her head. "This," she said softly.

He stared at it, his expression shifting quickly from happiness to confusion to stern.

"Where did you get that?" he asked quietly. She furrowed her brow, gripping the key again in her hand.

"My mum. I reckon you know who she is then?" No answer. "She remembered, Doctor. She remembered everything about what happened to her. What happened in all those places you visited with her. She died because she was remembering." The Doctor still hadn't responded, he just leaned his back against the Blue Box and had his left hand rubbing his mouth before dropping it to his side.

"She died because she remembered you."

….

Lily walked around the control system, staring wide eyed at the Alien technology she only imagined when she was listening to her Grand-dad. Her fingers traced over the buttons and levers, her eyes going from the controls to the unbelievably high roof.

"Mum wasn't lying, it is bigger on the inside."

The Doctor was eyeing her, absent-mindedly flicking switches and pressing buttons. He didn't expect this, definitely not. How could he forget about the key? Forget about the one thing that would basically keep the Tardis safe. A key, a simple key and he forgot it.

"Well, this certainly isn't awkward," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry.. Do you want me to leave? Honestly, I just wanted to meet you and.. Well, give you the key back if you wanted it," Lily said walking back around.

"No, no your alright. It's just….You're her daughter?" he asked, bewildered slightly.

"Yep, the one and only daughter. I have a brother you see," she mumbled, leaning over the railings to peer over them. "This place is amazing."

"Was she alright? I mean, you know…"

"She was happy, yeah. She told me all about you although my Grand-dad Wilfred already did. He made me not tell Mum because it would make her mad," she chuckled, leaning against the railings now smiling at the Doctor. "I know why now."

They both stood there, silently, until the Doctor spoke again.

"I missed her, a lot. A lot, a lot. She was my best friend, you know?" She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"She missed you, too. She told me how you two solved a crime with Agatha Christie! And how you went to Pompeii and all those other places.." She turned away from him, sighing softly as she mumbled, "Oh what I'd give to see one of those places…"

The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets, a smile about to break out as the memories of Donna flooded back to her. He missed her, just like he would miss any of his other companions. But Donna was something special to him. She was his friend.

"Well, I'll leave you too it then. I'm sure there's another alien force that needs stopping or something," she laughed, waving her hands towards the high ceiling. "It was really lovely meeting you, Doctor. I hope I'll see you again."

And with that, she turned on her heel and was headed out the Tardis door.

But he wasn't going to let her go that easily…

"Wait! Woah, wait.. Hang on," he shouted, walking out to the fresh air where she stood outside the Tardis. "You said you wanted to go see those places. Places where I brought your mum, or at least like them.."

"Wait, you'd seriously bring me? But you hardly even know me! I could be an axe-murderer for all you know," she argued, crossing her arms.

"You're Donna's daughter! Of course I know you."

She pondered this… Should she or shouldn't she go? This is a big decision. She could go for a little while, and return right to this spot if it was in fact a Time Machine like her Mum said. Or she could die….. Or end up like her Mum, forgetting everything about a great man who saved the world constantly. She could…. But she couldn't…..

"No…."

"No? Why not?" the Doctor asked, his voice quiet.

"Not right now, at least. I'd love to, I really do…. But Mum, she just passed away last month… I still have to sort out her things, her house, the payments, the-" She was rambling at this point. The Doctor felt bad for her, even with his own loneliness he could see the girls just as bad. She lost her Mum, her best friend.

She had no one else.

"I could bring you back you know? To this exact time, the place may change but that's only because I've bad aim," he joked. She laughed and shook her head, smiling up at him.

"Not today, Doc. Sorry," she whispered.

And with that, she turned away again. Happiness washing over her. Her Mum wanted her to meet him, to see him in the flesh. She didn't want Lily going though. The danger he brings… Donna knew that and Lily didn't want to disappoint her mother. Even if she _really _wanted to go….

"I'll see you again, Lily Temple!" The Doctor called from his Tardis.

Lily smiled, shouting over her shoulder, "I hope so, Doctor!"

The leaves around her feet flew, a breeze picking up behind her. She turned instantly, just in time to see the Blue Police box vanish at the last second.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, please rate and review, favourite and alert. You know the drill!**

**Thank's again for reading adn have a lovely time watching one of the best shows on television!**

**-D**


End file.
